


Perfect One

by lonecenturion (phoenix_53017)



Series: 10/11 Drabbles [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_53017/pseuds/lonecenturion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect One

They were on a resort planet where the waters were violet and the sand a pure white. Ten had wanted to go swimming and Eleven reluctantly agreed.  
"The water is amazing, you should come in!" Ten exclaimed as he came back to their cabana, which Eleven sat under, fully dressed.  
"No, I'm having much more fun watching you run around in those shorts," Eleven replied sheepishly as he gave Ten's body a once over.  
Ten could sense the other's underlying emotions thorough their telepathic bond and he sat down next to the older Time Lord.  
"You're self-conscious," He stated quietly, "There's no reason to be, you know I love how you look."  
"But I'm so....so...boney! And this stupid chin!" Eleven lamented before Ten leaned over and kissed the elder's chin.  
"I love how you look," Ten repeated with a smile.  
Eleven blushed and began slipping off his clothes while Ten pulled the curtains closed.  
When Eleven was shirtless, Ten placed his hands on the other's chest and murmured, "See, gorgeous..."  
In return, Eleven placed his hands on Ten's chest, his palms getting tickled by the younger's chest hair.  
"Beautiful," He whispered in reply.

**Author's Note:**

> They have the fancy kind of cabana that looks more like a canopy bed, in case you're wondering.


End file.
